<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shock by SadieandJack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590723">Shock</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieandJack/pseuds/SadieandJack'>SadieandJack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CSI: Crime Scene Investigation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:27:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieandJack/pseuds/SadieandJack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara has just been attacked in Committed. Who can comfort her?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gil Grissom/Sara Sidle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sank down on the floor feeling my neck after Adam Trent attacked me. I sat at the end of the hallway away from the action shaking. Grissom had stayed away while dealing with the nurses. I felt a panic attack coming on as I closed my eyes trying to breathe.</p><p>Grissom looked over at me wanting to walk over and comfort me, but he didn't know what to do or say. Brass walked over to him looking over seeing me.</p><p>"Sara okay?" He asked</p><p>"I don't know." Grissom said, looking around.</p><p>"Maybe you should find out."</p><p>Grissom looked over at me then at him.</p><p>"I don't think I should."</p><p>"Gil, she is going through something. You are the one that needs to go to her."</p><p>Grissom sighed looking at Brass.</p><p>"Go."</p><p>I heard someone coming over to me. By the sound of the hesitant footsteps I knew it was Grissom.</p><p>"Sara, are you okay?"</p><p>I nodded looking down shaking.</p><p>He looked back at Brass walking around talking on his cell phone. I put my arms around myself shuddering. Grissom knelt down looking at me.</p><p>"Why don't you go home?"</p><p>He watched me rock back and forth looking down.</p><p>"I…can't…st..stop shaking." I said</p><p>He looked back down the hallway then he looked at me. With no choice he moved to sit next to me pulling me to him. His hand's rubbed my arms. I closed my eyes feeling his warm body against my cold one.</p><p>"It's all right." He said</p><p>I took a breath feeling like I was going to cry. Grissom felt my body seize then I started to cry. He pulled me closer putting a hand on my head while the other held me. He looked over seeing Brass walking over slowly.</p><p>"Hey." He said</p><p>"What's up." Grissom asked</p><p>"I called Greg and Nick there on their way."</p><p>"Good." Grissom said</p><p>"Sara?" Brass said, as he knelt down.</p><p>I lifted my head looking at him wiping my eyes.</p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>"I'm…fine."</p><p>He looked at Grissom a moment before standing up again.</p><p>"I'll come get you when they come."</p><p>Grissom looked pleadingly at him, but was only given a look by Brass. Grissom sighed watching him walk away then he looked at me as I sat up sniffing.</p><p>"You should go." I said</p><p>"I am where I need to be." He said, touching my shoulder.</p><p>"I'm fine now." I said, still shaking.</p><p>"Then why are you shaking?"</p><p>I looked down at my hands seeing that they were shaking.</p><p>He pulled me to him again holding me.</p><p>"I want you to go home and take it easy."</p><p>"My mom was sent to a place like this." I said "I would come see her and it smelled the same."</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>I lifted my head looking at him.</p><p>"What if I am like that?"</p><p>"Your not Sara." He said, pushing back a strand of my hair</p><p>"I could be. Maybe that's why I can't have relationships."</p><p>"Sara, look at me."</p><p>I looked at him.</p><p>"You are nothing like your mother. These feelings are not genetic. I think you are more like me. We are married to our jobs. Relationships are hard to manage with work."</p><p>"This entire case has been very hard on me."</p><p>"I know, but you did overcome the pain and I am proud of you."</p><p>He smiled a little touching my cheek.</p><p>"Thank you Grissom."</p><p>He nodded moving his hand to my neck looking at the small cut with dried blood. I watched his eyes look at the cut then he looked at me. I didn't realize that we were slowly moving closer to each other. He looked at my lips inching over to me. I let out a breath moving towards him. We both closed our eyes almost touching lips.</p><p>"Grissom." Brass called, from down the hall.</p><p>Grissom moved away looking over at Brass who motioned him to come over. I watched him stand looking at me then he walked over to Brass. I sank back against the wall thinking about what was just about to happen. I went home looking around my dark apartment. The shower water burned into my skin as I sat on the tub floor shaking. The entire bathroom was foggy with steam. I turned the handle on the faucet turning off the water. Nothing warmed me up as I got out of the tub quickly putting on sweats and a thick blanket. I turned up the heat sitting on the couch. A knock at the door made me jump. I walked over tightening my hold on the blanket as I opened the door seeing Grissom.</p><p>"Hey." He said</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>"Can I come in?"</p><p>I nodded letting him in. I closed the door walking past him.</p><p>"Hot in here isn't it?"</p><p>"I am cold." I said, returning to the couch.</p><p>"Shock." He said, sitting on the chair near the couch.</p><p>I looked at him as I pulled the blanket closer to my shivering body.</p><p>"What brings you here?"</p><p>"You actually." He said</p><p>"Me?"</p><p>"Yeah, I was worried about you."</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>He moved over onto the couch pulling me to him holding me as he did in the hallway.</p><p>"After you left I could not stop thinking about you."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I needed to know you were all right. I am glad I stopped by. Shock is serious."</p><p>I closed my eyes enjoying the moment of being in his arms.</p><p>"Sara?"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Look at me."</p><p>I raised my head looking at him. He touched my cool cheek with a warm hand.</p><p>"When I saw you being held by Adam Trent the thought that you could die entered my mind. It scared me because I do care about you. I need you."</p><p>"I need you to."</p><p>"When you told me about your past the other day it changed something inside. I wanted to take care of you and tell you that would never happen again."</p><p>I looked down as he searched my face.</p><p>"I want you to tell me anything. Friendship is the strongest foundation two people can have."</p><p>I looked at him.</p><p>"Friendship? Is that all I can be to you?" I asked, seeing his expression change.</p><p>He leaned forward as he did in the hallway. I closed my eyes as he captured my lips. My shaking hand went to his cheek as he pulled me closer moving his lips against mine.</p><p>He moved back looking at me as I looked at him.</p><p>"I don't want a friend anymore, Sara. I just want you."</p><p>"I want you to." I said, feeling tears go down my cheek. He hugged me to him as I smiled against his shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>